


embrace me in your lab coat

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Age Up, Doctor - Freeform, I'm sorry Jeno but I love you bb, Implied Sexual Content, JaeMin, Jaemin is a doctor, M/M, Medical Story, Mention of Death, Renjun just needs love, Renjun needs some love, Toxic Relationship, jaemren, mention of drugs, mention of violence, mentions of abuse, najun - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: Lab Coat. /noun/a white protective coat worn by workers in a laboratory.Thousands of needles pricking his skin and his body becoming like a vegetable because of a relationship he failed to protect and control. Renjun is in an abusive relationship and every time he tries to escape, another blow of pain consumes him.And Jaemin, a first-year resident doctor is his reality checker.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	embrace me in your lab coat

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaa
> 
> i'm back with another story and this is a from prompt made by my friend angela @angge_RJ ( go check her ao3, she makes amazing stories!)
> 
> TW: MENTIONS OF ABUSE! MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE! TOXIC RELATIONSHIP!
> 
> enjoy reading!

Lift your head, baby, don't be scared

Of the things that could go wrong along the way

You'll get by with a smile

You can't win at everything but you can try

\- With a smile, Eraserheads.

Cans of beers and cigarette buts scattered in the floor of Renjun’s shared apartment with his lover of three years, the reeking bitter smell of the alcohol drenched on the pale and contorted limbs of his lover. He grabs his lover with his remaining energy and lays him down on their bed and undresses him. 

“Why won’t you let me kiss you, ha?!” His lover screams in his ears, tugging his hair. Renjun screeches in pain. He holds the wrist of his lover and brings it down from his hair.

Renjun moves away, slowly wiping his face with hands as he stares at the almost lifeless body of his lover. He can smell the remnants of drugs and cocaine on his shirt but he’s not even scared to see if his lover will be dead any minute from now. Renjun remembers that before he left for a three-hour lecture, his boyfriend drank two cups of coffee to maintain his sober state but just now, as he steps inside their apartments he can detect new sets of drugs.

His boyfriend took an upper drug and a downer drug in just a span of three hours, a drug will exhaust in a person’s body in more or less than five hours but not in three hours. His lover’s body is colliding with different drugs inside him and it will only take four more minutes for the drugs to take effect.

Renjun just sits on the floor, watching his lover catch another oxygen, as if running. His lover hurries his breathing, Renjun counts three breaths in two seconds. The drugs are taking effect and his lover’s almost lifeless body is deteriorating. 

“Renjun! Renjun! I can’t breathe!” His boyfriend screams. He holds his own neck while his eyes glances at Renjun who’s not moving at all. 

Renjun puts his wounded palms on his face. 

“Won’t you help me?! I can’t breathe!” 

Renjun sighs and fishes out his phone from his pocket and dials the emergency number. He intentionally dials the three numbers slowly, feeling happy with the agonizing pain his lover is currently in. He fakes his distress voice as he puts his phone on his ears. “My boyfriend is hyperventilating! Can you please send an ambulance?!” Renjun shouts in his phone. 

When the call ends, Renjun stands up and dresses his almost dying lover with the clothes from earlier. “Do you feel my pain now? Ha, baby?” Renjun whispers. “I had to endure all of your abuse for years and now, how does it feel?” Renjun adds, combing his lover’s sweaty hair. His lover’s eyes are rolling to the back, screaming Renjun’s name.

Renjun hears the loud knocking on his door. He runs to open it with his unwavering fake distress view. “He’s inside!” Renjun instructs and the stretcher enters their home. 

“Do you probably know what happened to him?” He presumes it’s the nurse who’s checking his lover’s vitals, asks. Renjun stops walking back and forth and looks at the ceiling. Should he tell or not? That his lover took upper and downer drugs in a span of three hours? Or his lover is abusing him and he took his lover’s current state as a revenge?

“I just arrived home from my lecture today and I found him like that.” Renjun explains. 

The nurses carry his lover’s state into the vehicle with Renjun following behind. Renjun rides with them, not talking nor even making a sound when he’s inhaling. He holds his lover’s hand as realization hits him.

His lover, once he wakes up, will be more evil. 

“W-will he wake up?” Renjun asks.

“With the amount of drugs he took and his vegetable body? We are not even sure of how long he can hold anymore.” The nurse who’s at the head of his lover prankly speaks. Renjun nods his head, somehow relieved that his boyfriend may not wake up anymore.

“But even so, he could wake up so you don’t have to worry, Sir.” The nurse who sits beside him assures. Renjun freezes at the thought of his boyfriend being alive and well because it only means one thing, his boyfriend will be as tormenting as ever and maybe even more cruel. 

“He will be sent to rehabilitation though, this guy is a heavy addict.” The nurse prankly says again. 

Renjun never wishes for death but he wishes it right now more than how he wishes his lover will come back to normal. He never wants to see his lover but every time he escapes his cage, his lover manages to find him and cages him to a larger one. His lover who’s not conscious at all still controls him, he can’t even leave his side and escape right now.

The loud wailing of the ambulance wakes Renjun up. The door of the car is open and the nurses are helping him to climb down the vehicle. A female nurse guides him inside, assisting his weight so he won’t fall.

“We have a cocaine and heroin overdosed patient, unconscious for 15 minutes. His vital signs are currently normal but it dropped in his tenth minute of unconsciousness.”The nurse from earlier, pushes the stretcher towards the emergency room.

Renjun follows along. They moved his lover from the stretcher to the bed and plug different tubes on his lover’s body that Renjun doesn’t know of. 

“What happened here?” A deep voice calms the nurses who are rapidly moving their hands on every tube. Their hands slow down upon the arrival of a doctor who seems confident and composed. The doctor is wearing a super cleaned white lab coat, Renjun finds it soothing.

“Dr. Na,” One of the nurses says. “We received a call earlier that the patient is experiencing hyperventilation but--”

“The patient is having a heart attack!” Renjun watches them move away to make space for the doctor who just arrived. 

“Call Dr. Kim, inform her that an overdosed patient had a heart attack.” The doctor who has the last name Na instructs as he performs CPR to the patient. 

Renjun just watches, biting his lips as he gazes at the doctor who pushes his lover’s almost dead chest. Renjun blinks, why are they trying to save his lover? Just let him die.

“Stop reviving that monster!” Renjun shouts, his hand on his chest. His eyes are pleading, he digs his fingers on his clothes. He dives his hands on his pants wiping the sweat on his hands. “Please stop! You can’t revive that guy!” He kneels on the ground. He can feel the judging eyes of the people inside the emergency room.

“I’ll handle it here, Dr. Na. Take that boy to a calmer place.” Dr. Kim who just arrived positions herself at the side of Renjun’s lover to continue pumping oxygen. Renjun screams pleading for them to just let his lover die. 

“Shh..Shh.” The doctor from earlier picks Renjun up and guides him to the waiting room where there are large windows and where Renjun can see the sun setting. Renjun’s cries are the only sound in the pathway of the empty waiting room, he sits down with his palm on his face. 

“Drink this so you’ll calm down.” 

Renjun looks up, the doctor with brown locks hands him a bottle of water. Renjun just stares, he’s not moving any of his limbs. His brain processing is slow, the only thing it can remember are the days he was abused for hours. The doctor puts the bottle down and sits beside him, a shallow sigh escaping his lips. 

Renjun brings his hold on the small bench they’re both sitting at. No one is saying anything, just them exchanging glances and supportive smiles. “He abuses you, right? The doctor starts, looking at Renjun’s clothed arm. Renjun just stays silent, it’s gonna be suicide once he opens his mouth. 

Renjun opens and closes his mouth, only air coming out. He taps his fingers, focusing on his actions rather than the man who sits beside him. 

The only thing he can process is the possibility of his lover surviving and waking up like nothing happened. They’ve been in this kind of situation before and it has always been the same results, Renjun developing another bruise that would last for weeks before it heals. It’s not like Renjun wants to stay, he just doesn’t really have any choice left but to be there and accept all the beatings because his lover taught him that love is all about acceptance.

Renjun knew he’s brainwashed. He’s his first boyfriend anyway, almost all of Renjun’s first was taken by him except his kiss and his body because Renjun hates being touched. Renjun still thinks that maybe his exclusivity towards his body causes the obsession of his lover to him. His lover has been so eager to touch him, to enter him, and to feel him but Renjun refuses. 

He closes his legs every time things get hot and sexual. He widens the gap when his lover leans in for a kiss. His fear with skinship might be a reason why his lover became like this but he can’t blame himself either because he still believes with his lover’s meaning of acceptance. First love has been a joyful ride of roller coasters where Renjun panics but at the same time enjoys it. It’s a ride he likes to forget because the top of the roller coaster where all happiness and satisfaction is available is just temporary. The roller coaster falls down fast and all you can hear is screams of exhaustion. That’s how Renjun sees himself on the ride with his lover, a long and painful roller coaster ride.

Renjun touches his lip, it’s virgin. “Doctor..” Renjun starts, finger still touching his lips. He glances at the doctor who pauses and smiles at him. Renjun holds back, he’s not sure if this will be a good idea or not. “How is he?”

The doctor replies with a ‘huh?’ to Renjun. “You keep checking your phone, I assumed he--”

“Uh that?” The doctor finally understands why. “My workmate said they moved him in the ICU and that he woke up for two minutes.” The doctor finishes, worried about what Renjun will react.

Renjun nods his head. “Don’t worry Doc..I knew he would wake up..” They’re reviving him earlier and it’s not like his lover won’t hold tight, his lover still has so many drugs to take in his bucket list. He’s afraid to see his lover because for sure, his lover will blame him for what happened again, like it was his fault for his heart attack. 

“Doc..” Renjun picks his words. Subtly mouthing his chosen words in his small mouth before continuing and as if the doctor can hear him, his ears are all in Renjun, ready to listen to whatever Renjun is supposed to say. He feels restless, his emotions are unstable, and his rational thinking is damaged but he needed a way to taint his innocence. “Are y-you single?” Renjun asks, his voice is broken. 

“Yes.” The doctor answers. Renjun sighs in relief. He tilts his head towards the doctor and takes a deep breath. The doctor is baffled, Renjun is suddenly moving on his own and the doctor found himself dumbfounded with Renjun’s own actions. 

“My lover became like that because I haven’t done anything intimate with him.” Renjun says, but his sight is drafted to the ground, he’s embarrassed to reveal it because it isn’t something normal in their society. It’s like a taboo, suppressing the need to give his all to his lover is a big taboo in their society, like it’s abnormal. “When he needs to get off his frustrations, he uses drugs or he let it out with anyone because he knows I can’t give it to him...yet.” 

“What do you mean? Are you saying that you allow your lover to have sex with other people?” 

Renjun nods his head. “I just can’t give it to him. I thought because I wasn’t ready yet but I realized that I don’t love him enough to give it to him.” Renjun adds as he nods his head. He fully understands now why he never let his lover touch him. It’s because it’s like poison for him. 

“Why are you telling me these?”

Renjun sniffs, “If ever..” He holds the hand of the doctor. “If ever he wakes up, please have sex with me.”

“What are you saying?” The doctor detaches his hand from Renjun’s soft hold, backing away with a surprised look on his face. 

Renjun chuckles, “My lover..Jeno..He told me to never let anyone mark me until he marks me himself..” Renjun’s soft voice echoed in his ears. “So if I let you or someone here mark me..he’ll let me go..right?” Renjun is also not sure if his suggestion is good enough to escape from Jeno's grasp but he’s willing to try any possible ways even if it costs his dignity.

He just needs to get away.

“Just help me, Doc...Please, I want to live happily.” Renjun pleads, his eyes turning glassy with the tears forming. He clasps both of his hands and kneels in front of the doctor. “I want to be happy even for just a moment, Doc..” Renjun’s cries break the doctor.

The doctor kneels down to match his height and to match his reddened face. The doctor brushes his fringes, uncovering the red doe eyes of Renjun’s. “Stop crying…” The doctor comforts, it’s soft and caring, it’s what Renjun needs the most. The comfort and care he failed to perceive from his lover. The doctor is warm, like a freshly dried sweatshirt from the laundry. 

“I promise, I’ll make you happy.” 

-

Renjun knew it really was futile. No matter how much he tries to pray, to kneel, to wish, everything is worthless when his boyfriend received a surgery and is now recovering. He has woken up and it took Renjun great courage not to run to his lover and blame himself again.

It’s been days, three days since the doctor promised him to make him happy but in those three days, the doctor has been showing less of him. It’s like a promise made to a stone because Renjun is slowly and agonizingly giving up. It’s as if his death is nearing and his lover lets him enjoy his final days. 

He visits the hospital everyday, staying there until the visiting hours is done but he never shows up. He pays the bills constantly, buying all of his lover’s needed medicines and food. He never misses out when it comes to taking care of his lover but it’s not based on first person perspective. It has always been someone from the hospital to give it to his lover. 

Outside of his lover’s room, hearing him scream his lungs out, begging for him, Renjun, to come in and take care of him. 

And like any other day, Renjun is there, sitting in the lobby, on his phone while staring at the photo of him and his lover together. They looked so lovely in their picture, depicting as if they’re a healthy couple. He misses those days when the two of them are just like any other newbie couples who test water every time they go on a date. The two of them were so innocent, so loving but not all relationships are written so perfectly. 

And unfortunately, it’s Renjun’s story who has a major mishaps. 

“Won’t you go to his room?” 

Renjun looks up and sees the same doctor from three days ago. “He’s awake right? So why don't you go--”

“I can’t let him control me again..” Renjun interjects.

The doctor nods his head. “You’re his registered guardian, Renjun.”

“How do you--”

“I’m a doctor, I check forms. Anyway, you need to see him even if you don’t like it. The professors will be having their rounds later at 4pm and you need to be there because they’ll instruct you with guidelines.” The doctor explains to him.

“You know I want him dead.” Renjun says. He’s not afraid to say the truth to this unknown doctor who he only knows the last name. He feels something sincere and warm towards the doctor, like a magnet pulling him. 

“Yes but you’re needed there. You can't tell my superiors that you want him dead, right?” The doctor says. He smirks when he sees Renjun nodding his head. “Come with me,” The doctor grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the emergency exit. They bump to a lot of people and Renjun wants to apologize but the doctor is walking fast. Renjun’s short legs are not helping at all.

The doctor pushes him inside the emergency exit, locking the door. Renjun watches the swift move of the doctor, remaining silent. “What are we doing here?” Renjun asks, looking at their state. Him caged inside the doctor’s firm hold. 

“I can’t touch you yet.” 

“What? What do you mean?”

“It’s 15 minutes to 4 pm and I can’t afford having a quickie with you on your first time.” The doctor explains. “I’ll mark you instead.”

“Huh--” 

The doctor dives in. He lands his lips on Renjun’s neck, nibbling the soft skin on the right side of his sensitive neck. Renjun suppresses his surprised moan and just stares at the stairs behind the doctor. The doctor bites his skin and it causes Renjun to shriek in his hold, his knees wavering from the unfamiliar feeling down his neck.

Renjun tries to push the doctor but the grip on his wrist becomes tighter. The doctor licks his skin repetitively, making sure that Renjun feels his tongue colliding on his skin. The doctor bites his neck causing Renjun to moan out loud. The foreign sensation is making Renjun go crazy. His lover hasn’t done this to him, not even once but the doctor who he only knows by his last name is making him feel different emotions while just playing with his neck.

The doctor bites the skin of his neck one last time before detaching himself from Renjun’s. “That should do for now.” The doctor says. 

Renjun touches the cold part of the neck, the wet sticky feeling of the doctor’s leftover saliva is addicting to touch. Renjun massages his neck while trying to smile at the doctor. The doctor reaches for his nape and lands a quick kiss on his neck. 

“Isn’t it a bit..”

“It’s better if he can see it properly.” The doctor assures. 

They leave the emergency exit with Renjun trailing behind him like a lost puppy. He covers the part of his neck where the newly formed bruise is located. Thankfully, no one is giving them any attention, but Renjun can still feel the lingering bites and nips of the doctor on his neck, as if it only happened a second ago.

They reach the nurse station on the floor of his lover’s room. Renjun tugs on the doctor’s coat, “Is this okay?” Renjun asks.

“Stop covering it and yes it’s okay.” The doctor says, combing his fringes away from his forehead. “You’ll be okay, I’ll be here.” The doctor smiles at him before leaving him at the outside of the station to look for the forms of his lover. 

“Are you dating Dr. Na?” 

Renjun tilts his head towards the nurse who asked him. “Me?” He points at himself. 

“Hmm. Dr. Na seems always worried when we’re talking about your guardianship.” The nurse says smiling at him. “And..Oh--” The nurse flinches when a board hits her head.

“Stop asking him so many questions.”

“Sorry Doc.” The nurse excuses herself. 

“Let’s go.” 

Renjun tails behind the sea of doctors and nurses in front of him. Standing behind them to mask his face. Renjun feels oddly cold, meeting his boyfriend after almost killing him on the spot is another roller coaster ride for him, but this time it seems like he's going to board a ride with fire surrounding it. 

Renjun breathes in and out, bracing himself for the worst. The doctors enter the first room and unluckily it’s the room of his lover, a solo room for his lover. An isolated room with no other patients to protect him from embarrassment. 

“Is the guardian still not going to be here?” One of the doctors asks.

“He’s here, Professor.” Dr. Na says. 

Renjun presents himself behind the swarm of the doctors inside the room of his lover. He can feel his lover’s eyes following his every action. “I’m his guardian.”

“Are you his boyfriend?”

“No. I’m his friend.” Renjun interjects. Smiling at the doctors who seem confused by his answer. He looks at the doctor who smiles at him back. He never felt so good after denying his relationship with his lover of three years. It’s like a thorn stuck inside his heart is pulled by the doctor who gives his utmost support to him by standing there and breathing the same tensionated air with him. 

He feels a hard grasp on his hands, he looks down and sees his lover grasping his hands tightly. He tries to separate his hands but the hold is tight. Renjun listens to what the doctor says and what he needs to do. 

“--If his heart will continue to do well in the next few days then he can be discharged in no time.” The doctor informs him. The horror in those words feels so surreal. His days of tranquil and peace is coming to an end. 

“We’ll come back again,” 

Renjun bows at the doctors who leave the room. 

“Friend, huh?” Renjun peers on his lover. “When did I become your friend?” Jeno asks. 

“Stop it, Jeno.” Renjun warns. He’s about to leave the room when he feels the cold hands of his lover on his hand. 

“Who gave that to you?” 

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb on me, Renjun. Who gave that to you?” Jeno insists, digging his nails on Renjun’s palms. 

Renjun grimaces on the pain but holds his ground. “Why do you care?” Renjun asks. 

“I’m your boyfriend, I think I deserve to know.”

Renjun laughs. “I never asked you with the people you have sex with, Jeno.” 

“Who gave that fucking hickey to you?!” Jeno shouts. 

“Fine! It’s that young doctor earlier. Are you happy now?!” Renjun shouts back. The vein in his necks coming out from the loud voice he emitted. “I slept with him. Are you satisfied?” Renjun asks back.

“You didn’t do that--”

“I did Jeno and it was fucking amazing.” Renjun emphasized his words. He feels the shit-eating kind of relief when he sees his lover looking dejected with his words. “You think I was worried about you? No. I was having fun with that doctor for days. I couldn’t even count how many times we did it already.” Renjun taunts. His eyes bulging wide that it’s almost impossible to determine if he’s being real or sarcastic.

“You promised me that you’ll give yourself only to me!” Jeno cries his eyes out.

“You promised to never hurt me either but guess what I’m filled with bruises and wounds from you.” Renjun undresses his upper clothes to show his bruises to Jeno. “See? This is all from yours.” Renjun says. His voice is quivering and shallow but he needs to say his words completely. 

“Because of that, you’re acting like a bitch in heat?”

“Yeah and what about it? That doctor made me feel loved in bed much more than what I felt from you with three years of dating.” 

The creaking noises of the bed is the only thing that keeps them from hurting each other. It’s a signal that someone from them is badly hurt but they don’t know who. It rages Renjun because his lover is acting as if he’s the one who always gets the last resort and always leaves out. It rages Renjun to see his lover looking like he lost his world when he already lost it years ago.

It’s like a game of tug of war and no one is winning. They kept pulling but no one was even bothering to let go and feel lesser pain. 

“Let’s break up, Jeno.” Renjun says, crashing the eerie sound in the room.

And without letting Jeno retort, he leaves the room with a light heart and clean spirit.

-

Renjun wakes up by the kisses trailing on his lower abdomen. He throws his hand on top of the locks and pushes it deeper on his flat stomach. Renjun ruffles his hair and twirls it by his fingers. “Isn’t it too early?” Renjun asks but his hands still push his head on his stomach, feeling the vibration of his lips on him.

“It’s 2 pm.” 

“Fuck, Jaemin. Get up. I have a lecture at 4.” Renjun pushes Jaemin away but the man only nips on his abdomen and bites the soft skin. “Jaem, please..” Renjun says but his hand returns to Jaemin’s head. Jaemin’s head is getting lower and lower until he reaches Renjun’s crotch area. 

“Okay stop. We did it loads last night.” Renjun cups Jaemin’s face and brings it to his face and kisses him deeply. Sucking on Jaemin’s lower lip like a hungry monster who forgot to eat his meal. “It’s your day-off, right?” Renjun pulls away with a string of saliva connecting them.

Jaemin licks the saliva off Renjun’s lips and nods his head. Jaemin cups Renjun’s face for another kiss, this time it’s rather messier. His tongue enters first, exploring Renjun’s wet cavern as if a lost traveler. Renjun moans on his action, sending vibrations on Jaemin’s tongue.

Renjun pulls aways and grabs the nearest clothing from his side which was Jaemin's lab coat. Renjun puts it on and turns around. “Your coat even covers my whole body.” Renjun says, button the last two buttons.

“I could fuck you like this.” Jaemin pulls him by the waist and kisses his neck that is littered with tons of hickeys from last night. Jaemin sniffs him, sending shivers down Renjun’s spine.

“Let’s clean up, my ass is drenched with your fluid.” Renjun says.

“Fluid, huh?” Jaemin removes his coat from Renjun and smacks Renjun’s ass. “Go to the bathroom, I’ll help you clean up.” Jaemin says.

Renjun nods his head and marches towards the bathroom with his naked body. 

Renjun has never felt this happy before. After breaking up and slowly opening himself to the guy who helped him cope up with the effects of his past relationship. Renjun didn’t knew that sex is something so aggresive yet so intimate and after being taken down by the doctor, he felt thousands of emotions he failed to feel when he was dating Jeno.

Renjun has started living healthy, his bruises healed up, and his wounds are treated professionally, all with Jaemin’s help. The doctor who introduces himself as Jaemin guides him to different psychiatrists and dermatologists so his wounds and his mind will be healthy again. It’s a long process but it became so easy because of Jaemin caring for him.

Renjun hops on the shower, turning it on so it will cleanse his sweat and semen filled body. “God this is sticky.” Renjun comments. He hears the door clicking and sees Jaemin undressing his boxers. 

“Have you cleansed your hole yet?” Jaemin asks casually. He wets his hair and pumps enough shampoo on his palm. 

“Not yet.”

“Right. Hold your cheeks for me.” Jaemin says. 

“This is embarrassing.” Renjun hides his red face. Renjun feels a finger entering his hole, shuddering when the cold water touches his muscles. He suppressed his moans by biting his lips. He glances behind and sees Jaemin kneeling with now two finger’s masterly entering his hole and taking out all the kept fluids from last night. 

“You can moan, baby.” Jaemin says.

And Renjun moans making Jaemin chuckle. He takes out his fingers and kisses Renjun’s back. “ Let’s take a shower before I take you down here.”

-

“Call me when your lecture finishes, okay?” Jaemin kisses his forehead. 

“You’ll fetch me?” Renjun asks as he prepares his stuff for his two lectures. 

“Sure.” Jaemin answers, fixing Renjun’s messily buttoned dress shirt. “Sorry you had to wear something hot.” Jaemin apologizes with a small grin on his face.

“It’s okay, I love the marks you gave.” Renjun responds. He tiptoes to kiss Jaemin on the lips before he goes out of their room to wear his shoes. 

“I’ll be going now!” 

“Be safe, babe! Love you!” Jaemin shouts from the bedroom.

Renjun smiles, “ Love you too! See you later.”

Renjun has never felt this kind of love until the doctor with a clean white lab coat enters his life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you reached the end! 
> 
> thank you for reading this!
> 
> if you liked the story, please leave a kudos uwu
> 
> feel free to comment anything!
> 
> love lots uwu
> 
> if you have any prompts you want me to do, hmu in my twt acc @injunecessity


End file.
